


Hate

by Faith_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lex hates his wings, he wishes for freedom but can never obtain it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: If you were to ask me what I hated most in the world, the answer would be easy.
Kudos: 1





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> More Lex! Welcome to my first ever series, featuring my depressed angel son and the devil himself!

Hate

If you were to ask me what I hated the most in the world, the answer would be easy. 

Wings. 

These cursed things attached to my back have robbed me of any and all freedom I thought I could have. 

You’d think that having wings would be amazing, the ability to fly and go whoever you please. To feel the wind against your face as you soar through the sky. 

You’re wrong. 

I’d much rather of gone to hell instead of being saddled with this unwanted burden of “protecting” the people of this world. 

Yet here I am. Stuck in the bloodied clothes I’d died in, with two pure white wings protruding from my back like some kind of godly savior from up above. 

If only they’d known how wrong they were…

After all, an angel can never be fallen if they never rose to begin with.


End file.
